Every Breath You Take
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: This is a kind of reply to Both Hands, written by Miriya Valentine. It takes place after their fanfiction Both Hands, continuing after Duo dies. Set to Every Breath You Take by The Police. 5x2


Note:I made this as reply to the story "Both Hands" written by 'Miriya Valentine'. Everybody  
knows how 'Fei felt in their story, and how they felt when they lost the person they mentioned  
(a friend they said the name of was Tonya) and it feels terrible. If you haven't lost someone  
you know as of yet, concider yourself quite lucky, though the day will one day come when you do.  
But you gotta remember the good times you had with the person you lost instead of the bad ones,  
and let the good memories lead you through the difficult time of the loss. I don't ask for  
reviews on this one for once, I just made this one in reply to MV's story "Both Hands" to show  
that a lot of people have gone through it, and that though it may be over on earth for their  
friendship, there is always a place they can meet afterwords when they go as well (God forbid  
that it be too soon). So I hope you enjoy this one, the song is "Every Breath You Take" by 'The  
Police'. The story is written like it takes place after "Both Hands" does, and explains how, in  
time, time heals most (if not all) wounds that loss and sadness has caused, and that you have to  
remember the good in the time the one you lost and yourself had, and not let the bad ones get you  
down. Ja ne.  
  
[1]King of Pain is another song by 'The Police', song number 11 on the cd Every "Breath You Take"  
// \\=song lyrics  
" "=speech  
' '=thought  
  
  
  
  
"Every Breath You Take"  
  
  
  
  
//Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take//  
  
It had been....How long again?....Over a month since he had passed on yet his lover was still  
grieving over him. Sighing as he looked down below him, a single, solemn, lone tear fell,  
landing on the ground far below him. Duo was happy, standing above his lover, in the sky, it  
was gorgeous-everything there was. But how he wished he was back down on earth with his darling  
fiance`. The wind blowing around him blew his braid that was now barely in behind his back to  
his left.  
  
Duo knew that WuFei missed him. It hadn't been long-in Heaven's time-since he had died of the  
unusual and rare illness that'd sapped his strength to the point of death. He watched his lover  
grieving in his room on earth, counting his breaths, watching his moves, now aware of just how  
many times WuFei'd been forced out of a relationship with someone without wanting to leave them.  
He recalled to the very number of steps that he and WuFei had taken while together, and wished  
more than anything that he were down on earth with him, to comfort him, to see his lover smile  
again, wipe away the tears and say, "It was just a bad dream, it's okay it's okay I'm right here,  
koi." How he loved him....How he missed him....  
  
//I'll be watching you//  
  
Duo decided, "I might as well make the best of....Being here....I'll be WuFeis Guardian Angel....  
I'll watch over him....Protect him...."  
  
//Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay//  
  
Every day since he had died, Duo had missed his dearest lover. Another day in Heaven meant  
another day away from his fiance`. Every word he heard WuFei say from above from where WuFei  
was on earth rang in his ears as though he were beside him. And it was depressing to hear. He  
was blaing himself for Duo's death. Saying it should have been he who died, and not Duo, saying  
that Duo was taken too early, and that he gladly would have traded his life for Duo's. WuFei  
was playing with his own emotions. It was a game it seemed. His heart seemed to be the prize,  
his mind the trophy for a side prize, and his feelings the players. If only he and Duo could  
have had longer. Every night since Duo'd gotten ill that he had lived through he lost even more  
energy and hope. If only he hadn't gotten sick. If only....  
  
//I'll be watching you//  
  
Down below Duo, on earth, WuFei was crying into his pillow. His heart still ached over Duo's  
death. They'd been in love so long....And for him to lose Duo so quickly....He couldn't bare it.  
He felt like the King of Pain[1]  
  
//Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take//  
  
WuFei'd cared for Duo so much. They were to have been married if Duo'd lived just long enough.  
They would've finally hoked for life. He felt like he was missing half of his soul. They'd been  
one in the same. When Duo got sick, he was worried so much. Each day, Duo had been losing more  
strength than before because of the illness. How his heart sank and ached when his lover had  
used more strength than neccissary or than he should have to force a smile, knowing he was dying,  
WuFeiknowing he could do nothing to halt it or reverse it, knowing he was helpless to comfort Duo  
and ease his mind about the upcoming day when he would be once more a part of the ground. Each  
day Duo came a little closer to losing all of his energy, and with it, all his hope. WuFei had  
been careful to make DUo's last days as good as he could for him. He knew each day a little bit  
of the Duo he loved and knew died. Knew that each day could be Duo's last. Knew that each day  
Duo was just one step closer to death. And now, after death had taken Duo, he felt like he was  
in Hell. No more sun....No more love....No more happiness....No more Duo....  
  
//Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake//  
  
Back above WuFei in the sky, Duo was on his knees crying, looking down at his depressed lover.  
"God NO! WHY?! I hate to see him like this! Why now?! It's not FAIR!!" Duo screamed out.  
Slamming his fists onto the cloud, yet surprisingly not falling through it, he began to release  
the tears he'd held so long since his birth. Since his friends and family and everything he'd  
known before the war'd died. They fell to earth as he shut his violet-blue eyes, not bothering  
to hold back the sobs and tears this time.   
  
//I'll be watching you//  
  
WuFei was crying harder now, his tears coming faster and more often than when he'd started.  
Everything about his departed lover had amazed him. From his smile as he turned to face  
radiantly smiling with his face so full of life to his eyes that held no secrets from his lover  
about how he so loved WuFei.  
  
//Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep on crying baby, baby please//  
  
Since Duo had died, God....How WuFei missed him every second of the day. He felt completely  
void, like he had no purpous in life anymore. He longed more than anything for Duo to be back  
with him, for Duo to be alive and well, but no....Duo was already gone, and WuFei wouldn't want  
him to come back if he would only be in pain....'He's better off wherever he is at now....No  
pain....' he thought. Every night since Duo had passed on, he had dreamed of nothing but seeing  
his face. And he hadn't had a dream since he was ten. And now, since Duo had died, he'd had no  
dreams but the ones that make him re-live the pained last days of his dear lover. He wanted to  
find someone who could help him to get over this feeling of overwhelming sadness, but he knew all  
too well that he could and would find no other like his dearly departed koi, there was only one  
Duo, and the only Duo there had been in the world had been his, and he'd lost him to a sickness.  
Damn it all to hell. He wanted someone to comfort him, to truely be able to tell him it was  
alright and to be able to really make him believe that it would. But no. The one person whose  
embrace he felt safe and comforted in had died. He would never see him again....If only....He  
continued to cry every night for the love he'd lost, for the one he missed and had cared for more  
than anything, the one he would gladly have given up his life to save, the one who had mattered  
more to him than anything else on earth ever had. How he longed to see him once more. He cried  
so hard that it hurt his whole body. The tears seemed never to stop flowing, they seemed to be  
an endless river of tears that threatened to drown him. He longed to see his lover's face again,  
to know that wherever he was, he was happy....He murmered aloud through his tears and through the  
pillow, "Please let him be happy wherever he is....Don't let him be in any pain or suffering....  
He doesn't deserve it....He deserves to be only happy...." And at those words, the tears came  
faster and harder, seeming to have no end anywhere in sight.  
  
//Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take//  
  
Duo was still looking down on his dearest lover still alive on earth and was still crying, though  
the tears were coming less and less quickly and less often than before. He turned to face the  
one beside him. The youth held him tightly hugging him in comfort, trying to subside the tears  
that still fell like rain from Duo's eyes to the earth in the form of rain, though he knew it  
would take a while to succeed in having done so. Duo sobbed int the youths shoulder, "Why....Why  
does he have to be so sad....I died and I didn't want to I wanted to be with him forever until  
the end of time..I don't want to see him depressed..Not over me or over anything..! Solo, why is  
life this unfair?"  
  
Solo sighed. He had no reply. He didn't know how to answer Duo's question. He looked him in  
the eyes squarely and said, holding Duo back slightly, "He will see you one day again, and you  
have just vowed to watch over him. Therefor, you will be with him for his whole life left on  
earth. Trust me he will see you once again, when he departs he will see you again, and your  
heart can rest easy. He will see you when he comes to join us, and until then you can be with  
him at all hours of his life as his Guardian Angel as you said you wished to be."  
  
//Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake//  
  
Duo nodded and sighed. He missed WuFei still, but he had promised himself he would be like his  
Guardian Angel until WuFei died. But as he looked down, he noticed that he was no longer in his  
room. He looked around repeatedly to see where he went to, and finally saw him exiting the house  
completely heading for the bar accross the street. Duo watched what was happening closely, so  
that he would be sure his lover wouldn't be hurt in doing the simple act of walking across the  
street to the bar next door. He knew exactally what his lover was going to do. He was going to  
try to drown his sorrows in another mug of beer like he always did since Duo had died. It seemed  
to WuFei to be the only way to relieve himself of his sorrows and pain of losing another person  
that he cared for.  
  
//I'll be watching you//  
  
He made it fine across the street, and Duo rested easily. He looked down into the room of the  
bar that WuFei had just entered into, and saw him ordering up a Vodka with a little bit of a  
Bloody Mary mixed in with it. He wrinkled his nose slightly, he couldn't stand that type, he'd  
tried it once before. He sighed as he saw another tear fall down from his dearest lovers eye,  
landing gently on his hand that now rested, palm down, on the table in front of him. After a few  
minutes, and after he'd downed two mugs of Vodka, WuFei left the bar to go back to his room. As  
he stumbled out the door, he headed across the road once more to get back to his room in the   
appartment.  
  
//Every move you make  
Every step you take//  
  
Duo looked to his lover after rolling his eyes at another pair of lovers in the bar who needed to  
get a room. Crossing the road, he saw. But then something else caught his attention. A car....  
No, God no....It was going to hit WuFei....  
  
Duo hadn't forseen that happening. He screamed at the top of his lungs at WuFei to move, though  
he knw WuFei probably could not hear him. But amazingly, WuFei looked over and, as he wasn't as   
drunk as he thought, was able to move just barely in time. He found it to be an odd feeling,   
though, as to WHY he'd known to move. It had seemed almost as though someone had been watching  
over him.   
  
WuFei looked up towards the sky as if he were looking for an answer to who it had been who'd   
warned him about watching out for the car that had nearly run him down into the road as the Road  
Kill Cafe's next special recommendation of the day. A faint whisper in the wind told him the   
answer to his unasked question. He moved out of the roadway to the other side of the road where  
he'd been heading to, and smiled up to the sky.   
  
He knew it had been Duo, he knew that he was happy, and that Duo was watching over him. So he  
hadn't truely lost him. He was still there with him in his mind, heart, and soul. No matter   
what he did, he knew now that his lover and friend of a lifetime would be watching over him,   
would be protecting him, no matter what he did, no matter where he was at. He smiled at the   
thought. He took the protection as a sign saying, "We'll meet one day in Heaven..We'll be   
together again one day."  
  
Up in Heaven, Duo was smiling happily, he had saved his lover from an un-timely end, from dying  
before it was his time. He knew that his lover understood that he was happy, and now that he   
knew his lover could tell he was fine and happy, that they missed each other equally, and that he  
would be always protecting him, and he was happy that his lover down on earth knew that they   
would one day be together again. He said to himself out loud, smiling lovingly down at his lover  
on earth, "Until we again meet, in Heaven, one day, we'll be together again. Trust me...."  
  
//I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you// 


End file.
